The present invention relates to mechanisms for windows. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanisms for tilt and turn windows that provide for improved aesthetics.
European tilt and turn windows are on the market. For example, Tischler and Sohn as well as other manufacturers make and sell such windows.
The present invention is directed to a new cover attachment system for the detent mechanism for a European style tilt and turn window. In most cases, the manufacturer of the window provides a cheap plastic, stamped brass or aluminum cover. The prior covers simply pop over the mechanism and are held in place by a lever. High end architectural door hardware manufacturers have started producing more stylish designs that match a particular period of door hardware or match other products in their lines. Aftermarket covers are also sold, typically by companies unrelated to those that manufacture the detent mechanism. The aftermarket covers all have exposed screws. These screws are the mounting screws for the detent mechanism as well as doing double duty as mounting screws for the cover as well. This is potentially problematic from a mechanical standpoint as the detent mechanism is subject to repeated twisting motion. The aftermarket covers are typically supplied with brass or bronze screws which are not as strong as the originally supplied steel screws. Exposed screws are typically less aesthetically pleasing than hidden screws.
There is a need for higher quality decorative covers, of, for example, bronze with ornamental surfaces where mounting screws having adequate strength are hidden.